Will There Be a New Tomorrow?
by BelieveDreamsComeTrue
Summary: My First FanFic... Inuyasha's gang still searches for the Jewel Shards and seeks revenge from Naraku. But after the attack, Kagome starts thinking about her future and Inuyasha's. Can they stay together? What about Miroku&Sango: will have a happy ending?
1. The Attack

_Hello Everyone!_

_This is my first Fanfic and I really hope you can enjoy reading this and have as much fun in reading it as I had in writting it._

_Please, comment and leave your opinions for they are most welcomed. I really love this anime and these pairs (INUYASHA&KAGOME and MIROKU&SANGO), but the characters do not belong to me in any way. Only the idea of the story is mine.  
_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND I'M EXTREMELY GRATEFULL SHE HAS CREATED THEM!!!:)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

She was sitting near the river, watching the calm waters flow by.  
The moonlight covered in silver every single branch of the tree, every leaf and every stall. The river itself was pure silver, flowing gently and laughing every time he tripped over a rock.

There were no tears in her eyes. She had promised she wouldn't cry ever again, because of him. Stupid Inuyasha…  
He had run away, as soon as he had heard of news of Kikyo. Why couldn't he let go of her?  
Deep down, she knew the answer too well. They were in love, even after all that time…  
That was why she didn't want to cry anymore. Not for him… there was no good coming of it…

Suddenly a rustle behind her could be heard and she froze immediately. There was a growl behind her and she felt all her hairs coming right up. Her arrows and bow were next to her hand but as soon as she moved slightly in their directions, the growl became louder.  
_"I'm in trouble… Inuyasha…" _she thought. But then she stopped. What good was that for? Was he going to come? She doubted it… once again the image of both of them hugging each other come to her mind.  
_"He's not coming, girl…" _she told herself _"… and you better get used to save yourself, if you want to survive now…"_

In a flash movement, she grabbed her arrows and bows, ducked and rolled to the left. The creature jumped from the bushes, and landed were she was a minute ago. She turned around to face it, illuminated by the moonlight.

- Naraku… - she said.

- Dear Kagome, as lovely as ever… who would have guessed you looked so beautiful under the moonlight… - said the hideous creature, half man, half demon.

- That sounds really weird coming from you, you know? But thanks for the compliment…

- Yes, I know… - he silvered. Kagome shuddered. He sounded like a snake. – It would have sounded better if it had come from that half breed… wouldn't it?

- Look who's talking… – She said. If he thought she was going to sulk thanks to that, he had another thing coming around his way.

But even though she was putting up a brave act, she knew she was not standing a chance of defeating Naraku alone. Her mind instantly pushed up the image of Inuyasha, but she quickly rejected it. He was not coming…  
She thought it carefully. Even though she was not able to defeat him, she could still injury him badly. She knew that, but she also knew Naraku was thinking exactly the same, by the way he looked at her, waiting for her to make her move. He was like a predator, waiting for his prey to move. If she didn't turn the table fast, that was about to come true.

- So lost in thoughts, dear Kagome… what's in your small little mind?

- Nothing you should be concerned about, Naraku. Or… are you afraid of me and my thoughts? Afraid I found out a method to kill you?

He laughed. She shivered. It sounded so evil…

- Dear Kagome, as funny as always. You should know by now… That is impossible for someone like you… for anyone…

- Why is that? – she asked, coldly and he stopped laughing. He still smirked, but was listening to what she was about to say. – You are not immortal, Naraku, or indestructible… you're only a mere half breed, are you not?

The smirk in his face had disappeared, and Kagome couldn't help but smirk herself.

- What happened, Naraku? Suddenly afraid?

- Who… me? Afraid? Of you? Don't make me laugh, wench! – he said, letting his poison came out, and smirking again. – For someone like you to destroy me… it's going to be a 500 years later!!!

Naraku jumped in her direction.  
Kagome smirked, after hearing him. She pointed her bow the moment he jumped, and screamed:

- THANK GOD I'M FROM 500 YEARS IN THE FUTURE!!!!!!!

She released her arrow in his direction, summoning her holy powers. Naraku dodged it, still in the air but Kagome had already foreseen this, and had moved to another place, with another arrow ready to go at full power.

This "catch and hide" game went on for about 20 minutes. Every time he appeared, she shoot, and he would dodge. But when he was ready to attack, she was already ready to attack herself.  
She hide against the backs of a tree, panting. Naraku was also beginning to get tired.  
Kagome looked into her hand, it was her last arrow. If she could at least injure him badly… there was an idea coming to her mind, but she didn't knew if she was going to make it… she had been trying in case she needed to use that technique... inspiring again, she summoned her miko powers once again, adjusting them to the tip of her arrow. She could already feel that she was lacking powers, and getting really tired from running, ducking and hiding. If the plan worked…

- What's the matter, Kagome? Finished already?

- Not in your lifetime, pal…

- Acting brave, as always. But do you know? You're all alone now, Kagome.

That phrase hit her. She tried not to listen, but it was hard, seeing she was holding her bow and arrows with both her hands.

- Where are your friends, Kagome? Did they left you behind? Or… did you just run away?

- I didn't run away…

- Of course not… you were only trying to protect them… aren't you? That's why you won't call for them, or run to them… but what can you do? So powerless…

She didn't answer, even though he was right. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were a few miles away, sleeping peacefully and hidden in the bushes. Kirara was with them, so she was keeping guard on the camp. She remembered asking the little cat to stay silent, so she could come there, to think. And she really thought she was being a burden to all of them, because she was the most powerless of them all. That thought that had been hunting her all that week

- But most of all… where is your knight in shining armor, Kagome? I can't see, or hear, or feel Inuyasha's presence… where is he Kagome? Don't tell me… he left you alone again… he left you to go to that dead body of Kikyo…?

- Shut up!

- He really doesn't love you at all, does he?

- SHUT UP! – She screamed.

Naraku laughed. She hold her bow more firmly. He was trying to make her bow, and he was starting to do it the right way. She was already starting to shiver from rage… she tried to calm herself.

- You're hopeless, Kagome… without him, what is your hope of getting alive from here and from me?

That was it. She came out of the tree and was facing him; he was only a few feats away, smirking at her.  
She raised her bow, pointing the arrow directly to Naraku. And smirked.

- Don't underestimate me, Naraku… I'm not as hopeless as you think… even without Inuyasha's help, I can still hurt you badly…

- YOU WENCH!

Kagome shoot. For one moment, it seemed her arrow would strike, but it barely hit part of Naraku's horrendous body. He did not paid attention to the wound but instead focused in attacking. She saw it. He was still coming at her.  
Time seemed to stop, and go forward in slow motion, as she saw him coming at her.  
There was nothing else left for her to do. This was it.

_"I wish I could say goodbye to everyone… I'd like to tell Shippo to always obey Sango and Miroku, and to not torture Inuyasha too much… I'd like to tell Sango she is like a sister, like part of my family… and tell Miroku to love Sango with all his heart, and to both be happy… I'd like to say goodbye to Kouga, to Sesshomaru, to Rin and to that squeak toad, Jaken. I'd like to tell goodbye to Kirara, Kaede and all the villagers…" _- she started crying as she felt Naraku's horrid breath coming closer. – _"… I'd like to see Inuyasha's face… once more… to tell him that I love him… I'd like to see him… one more time…"_

- KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naraku's claws pierced right through her body, leaving her flesh wounds since her shoulder till her belly. Before she closed her eyes and drifting to an unconscious state of mind, she still saw a blur of red and white. The last though on her mind was that her last wish had been granted.

- Inuyasha… - she whispered, before silencing herself.

- Kagome! – he said, as soon as he landed beside her. Naraku was only a few miles away, glaring at him, waiting for his reaction. He knew that now that the half breed had appeared, he was going to get even more troubles.

Inuyasha hugged her and pleaded for her, oblivious to Naraku for the moment.

- Kagome, please… open your eyes… come on, Kagome… don't joke around with me, please… it's not funny…

She remained silent; her eyes closed and her expressionless scared him.

- No… not again… please, God… not again…

He looked better at her. She was blood drenched, her clothes were ripped open, and her wounds were profound. Inuyasha knew that she could die from that bleeding, if she didn't take the appropriate treatment. She was starting to get pale… Still, she was still breathing… and that tranquilized him. He hadn't lost her… yet.

A rustle came from the bushes, and Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo appeared. All of them stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they saw Inuyasha holding an unconscious and bleeding Kagome, and Naraku glaring at them.

- Naraku! – Miroku said, hatefully.

- Kagome! Inuyasha, what happened? – said Sango, running to her friends side.

Inuyasha glared at Naraku. All the hate in the world was in his eyes, and if their eye contact could kill, Naraku had been vaporized.

It was then that something unthinkable happened. Naraku prepared himself to attack them, but he hadn't even stepped forward when an excruciating pain went through his whole body. And he screamed. He hold himself, to try and stop the pain, to no avail. The others were watching, and expecting what was to happen.

- That wench… - he panted – …she tricked me!

He was looking at his wound when he remembered what she had said:

"_Don't underestimate me, Naraku… I'm not as hopeless as you think… even without Inuyasha's help, I can still hurt you badly…"_

She had made it, he thought, alarmed. She had programmed the arrow to leave a blast of power when he was to move, after she was gone. It had left a scratch, in his skin, and he hadn't paid attention to that. But now, he was feeling just how powerful she was becoming. He was wrong; she wasn't the powerless in the group. She could really be the most powerful one between them.  
His desire was to just finish what he had started, but now he could not do it. He needed to heal himself, and needed time to think of a plan. A successful one…

- This isn't the end... - he said, in a low but cold voice.

He jumped in the air, and fumed himself in the night.

- Kagome! Kagome! Please, open your eyes… - Sango pleaded.

Inuyasha waited till he couldn't smell Naraku anymore to move; he hadn't left his previous position, still holding Kagome. Only when he found Naraku had gone did Inuyasha moved. Carrying her, he lifted her up, holding her protectively, with her head against his shoulder.

- Sango… - he said.

She looked at him, inquiringly.

- Let's go back to the village. We need Kaede to take care of Kagome…

- But Inuyasha, what happened? Why is Kagome… like this?

- Sango. – he said again. He could feel that Kagome was slowly getting colder, and that the bleeding was getting worse. His own fire coat was getting drenched in her blood. – We will talk at the village.

The demon slayer sobbed, but agreed with him. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her.

- Ok. – she said. – Let's put her on Kirara, so we can travel faster…

- No.

- What? Inuyasha, have you gone mad? We have to hurry!

- I know. But… I'll carry her…

Sango looked at him, surprised. There was definitely something wrong with him. He and Kagome had a huge fight, a few hours ago, because of Kikyo. She could still remember…

"_- Miroku, I'm leaving for a while. Can you keep watch on everyone?_

_- Sure, Inuyasha, but where are you going?_

_- Where could he be going, Miroku, to left us behind? – she had said in an ironic tone, full of sadness. She wasn't even looking at him, and had talked while she was packing the things they had used for dinner._

_- Kagome, I'll be back in a while. I really have to go…_

_- Where you go is not my concern…_

_- What? - he said, taken aback by her words.- Hold on a minute…_

_- That's right. You can even go and spend the rest of your life with Kikyo, and you don't have to bother to came back… we will all be a lot better without you around…_

_Kagome had said it, but she was not facing him. Inuyasha got mad and went at her, grabbing her by her elbows and demanding:_

_- Say it. Say it again._

_- Wha… what do you want? – she said, adverting her eyes from him and startled by his sudden appearance._

_- Say it while looking in my face… I want to hear it again, but this time, face to face… come on…_

_- Let go of me… _

_- I won't._

_- Let go. You're hurting me…_

_- SAY IT!_

_- LEAVE ME ALONE, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!! – she shouted._

_Everyone in the camp went dead silent. Inuyasha was gazing at her, without wanting to believe what he had just heard.  
Kagome was crying._

_- Ever since I've met you, my life has been a complete hell… I'm so unhappy… you always keep on hurting me… I wish I had never, never, ever had met you… - she sobbed. – Why can't you just let me be…?_

_Inuyasha slowly backed off, letting her go. It was hurting him. Every single word she was saying was like a sharp arrow, worst than the one that had pierced him, and pinned him to the tree._

_- That's… that's not… not true… that can't be true…_

_Kagome fell on the ground, hugging herself, crying and sobbing.  
The others were just watching, because none of them knew what to do.  
Inuyasha was still staring at her, on the ground crying. How he wished she would stop… it was like she was howling… it was awful…_

_- I don't believe you… I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!_

_- Inuyasha! – Miroku shouted, as he saw the half demon run off._

_He had to get away from there… from her words… they were not true… they couldn't be…"_

That had been how they had separated. After that, Kagome had cried all night, while Sango was hugging her, and could not keep herself from saying "It hurts, Sango… it hurts so bad…"  
And know, there they were, he wanting to keep her with himself, and she unconscious in his arms, bleeding profoundly and badly.

They hurriedly packed and started the journey back to the village. Inuyasha was the one at the front, running off with Kagome in his arms, and the others trying to follow them the best they could. Eventually, the distance between them grew larger.

- Miroku?

- Hum?

- What the hell happened? Kagome fighting Naraku all alone, Inuyasha looking so strange… have they changed roles?...

Miroku didn't answer as soon as he was asked. But eventually he said:

- I don't know… all I have are mere theories…

- Sango?

- Yes, Shippo?

- Will Kagome be okay? She was badly injured…

- Of course she will! – Sango said, forcing a smile. – She's our strong Kagome, after all…

The little fox seemed a lot more relieved. Sango had to keep on her smile, for him. Inside her head, she was asking all the gods she knew to save her best friend.

- Come on, Kagome… don't fail us… don't leave us… - she thought.

A little bit ahead, Inuyasha wished he could see the village as soon as possible. The possibilities of surviving for Kagome were getting smaller by the minute. And he was starting to feel useless.

- Hang in there, Kagome… please don't leave… not you… Kagome!

* * *

_Okay, so it has been posted... tell me what you think, honestly... _

_See ya_!


	2. The Border and Kikyo's Last Goodbye

_ DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was in a strange place.

- Where in the world am I?

There was a river, like the one she had seen a few minutes ago, but it was not as beautiful; it was muddy and refilled in red. Even the landscape was different, more rough and sad, all in colors of red and brown. She was standing on the border of the riverbank in front of a boat, an old one. Inside there were many empty seats, and starring at her was a demon. He was inside the boat, and he was calling her name, repeatedly.

But, was it really the demon? That voice… seemed different… like she knew the owner… could it be…  
She glanced around.

- Inuyasha? – she asked, afraid of the question. Then she saw her.

Behind her, a few yards away, was Kikyo, starring at her while walking in her direction.

-Kagome. – she said.

-Kikyo? Is that you? – said Kagome, stepping away from the boat, and going in her direction. The demon at the boat growled behind her, in disappointment.

As soon as she approached Kikyo, both of them stopped, and she noticed something was different.

- Kikyo? Is it really you?

- Yes, it's me.

- What are you doing here?

- I'm dead, Kagome…

- Yes, I know that… but this you seem more real… more solid…

Kikyo sadly smiled.

- That's right. I'm about to cross over… forever…

- Are you alone, here? Does Inuyasha know where you are? He went looking for you two days ago…

- You can't remember anything, can you, Kagome?

- What? Should I be remembering something? – she asked, in surprise. – By the way, do you know where we are? I mean, I want to get out as soon as possible, you know? I don't want to interrupt nothing between Inuyasha and you… I really don't want to see him, right now…

- Kagome… - Kikyo said, in a calm voice. – Naraku attacked you. This is the passage way for the dead to the border between the worlds. That is the boat who will take me to the other side.

Kagome's eyes were wide open.

- You mean… you mean… I'm dead?

- No, you're not dead. You are still struggling… because your time is not now…

- Hum? What do you mean, not now?

- Can't you hear him? How he pleads for you to wake up…

- You… you're not talking about… about Inuyasha, are you?

Kikyo smiled. A sad smile.

- Kagome, I did send out word for Inuyasha to find me… but there was a reason to do that…

- A reason I definitely don't wanna hear, ok? – said Kagome, turning around from her. She was sure that when she heard it, she would break down, and into tears, in front of the only person she didn't wish to see right now.

- Kagome… I wanted to say goodbye… to him…

She turned around again. Kikyo was starring at her seriously.

- My time in this world had ended when Naraku attacked me, to try and take the Jewel of Four Souls. I died then, but Urasue, the witch, brought me back to life, in a mere shell. There were no more feelings left… only hate… and despair… then you came… Suddenly, my place in Inuyasha's heart was being replaced… I was even angrier… I wanted to go back in time, after I get to know the truth about Naraku… wanting to go back to the way things were… when I was with him and there was no you…

Kagome was listening, amazed by the situation. Kikyo was opening her heart to her.

- But then, when I wanted to get Inuyasha's heart back, you were already there. In the place that had been mine, that was supposed to be mine. And even when I tried with all my strength to remove you from there, I couldn't… you were still there. And then I realized… that I couldn't replace you…

- What do you mean...? – Kagome asked, scared of the answer. – What are you trying to say, Kikyo?

- Inuyasha loves you, Kagome… he has been in love with you for a long time, now…

- That's not true…

- What?

- That's not true… you're the one Inuyasha loves… you are always in his mind…

- Kagome, have you never heard about "more than what meets the eye"?

- Hum…yes, I know the saying… but…

- You only see what you want to see… you don't dare to see further because you're afraid you'll get hurt, is that not true? You don't have to be so scared…

Kagome remained silence. Even though she still didn't want to believe her… something there made sense…  
Her name was said again, like it was said far away, from a long distance. There was more than just one voice, she could tell. But there was one that she could easily see that was more impatient than the others.  
Kagome looked at Kikyo. She was staring at the boat.

- I've been called. I must go. The boat doesn't wait for no one… and they are also calling you, can't you hear?

- Kikyo…

The dead priestess looked at her and said, smiling softly:

- Kagome, you've made a miracle out of Inuyasha. You were able to love him, and understand him in a way I never could… Please, never let go of him. Because you loved him by what and who he is, he was also able to love you… don't make the same mistakes I've made… don't try to change him… When I first met you, I believed faith was giving me another chance to correct my mistakes… but that wasn't true at all. You were given the chance of meeting him, knowing him and falling in love with him, accepting him by who he is. You love the good and the bad about him, and that's what makes you so special to him…

Kagome and Kikyo locked hands, in a final goodbye. Kagome was feeling herself being pulled apart from Kikyo. The voices were getting stronger and closer to her as she went up…

- I'm scared… I know I've hurt him … how can I face him? … - Kagome said, in a scared voice.

- You can do it. – Kikyo said, smiling. Kagome was floating in the space, the only bond between them were their hands. – If it's you, I'm sure you can… take the chance, ok?...

- Kikyo, thank you for everything…

- Just remember to tell Inuyasha I'm grateful for the place he chose… and that I'm sorry, for all the things I've done… goodbye, Kagome… be happy, for me, with Inuyasha…

- It's not goodbye, Kikyo… - Kagome said, with tears in her eyes, surprising the dead priestess. – We will definitely see each other again so… I'll see you later…

Kikyo smiled, also crying, touched by Kagome's words. She was forgiving her.

- Yes… see you later…


	3. Waking Up

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters. I just own this story. _

_Enjoy!:)_

* * *

** Chapter 3: Waking Up**

When Kagome wake up, there were a few pairs of eyes locked on her. She immediately recognized them:

- San… Sango… - she whispered, smiling sweetly - … why… the long face…?

- Kagome! – Sango hushed a scream of happiness. Miroku gave a long sight and Shippo started to laugh of happiness. Kagome also heard Kirara's "mew" of happiness.

- Hi, Kirara… how have you been? – she said, closing her eyes.

- Mew, mew!

- Yeah, me too… - was Kagome's answer. – Oh God, I feel like crap…

- You must feel… after all, you've been knocked off for about a week, now… - Kaede said.

- Kaede… - she said, grabbing the ancient woman's hand in hers.

- Welcome back, child… - the old woman said, with tears in her eyes - … welcome back…

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku:

- Are you guys ok? Did Naraku attack you?

- We're fine… - Sango said, with tears falling from her eyes. - … you were so reckless! What were you planning? You didn't even call us!

- You sound angry…

- I AM ANGRY!

- I'm sorry… - Kagome said, after a few moments of silence - … I guess I wanted to prove myself I wasn't useless… or at least not as useless as I usually feel…

- What nonsense are you speaking of, Lady Kagome? – Miroku asked – What do you mean by useless?

- It's just… you always seem to be able to fight… and I'm always the one who seems to be in the way…

- That's not true… you are one of the most important pieces of our team… you are the one who always finds out those "troubles" for us… it's thanks to them, that we can find all the jewel shards that put us into troubles…

- Miroku! – Sango said, glaring at him. – What kind of encouraging speech is that?

- It's the true, my love… if Lady Kagome wasn't our jewel detector…

- Who's a jewel detector? AND WHO'S YOU LOVE? HUM?

A loud slap could be heard in the hut, as Miroku's face meet Sango's hand. Kagome laughed.

- Ah… - he sighted – How I missed this pain…

- Humpf! – Sango said, turning to Kagome.

- I missed that too, Miroku… - Kagome said, still laughing.

- Kagome?

- Yes, Shippo?

- Are you really alright now? I mean… you're not going to go away… are you?

- No, dear. – Kagome said, raising a hand to the little fox's face. - I'm not going anywhere now…

The little fox smiled, happily and curled himself against Kagome, feeling safe. Kagome paused for breathing and then asked:

- Sango.

- Hum?

- Where's Inuyasha?

Sango looked at Miroku.

- Kagome, you've been knocked out for about a week, as Kaede said…

- Did something happen to Inuyasha?

- No, no… everything is fine with him. In fact, he has been the one nursing you… - said Miroku with a glint of mischief in is eyes.

- What? – She said, blushing profoundly. – What did you say?

- That's right. Kaede only comes to change your bandages, and to treat your wounds… the big ones… the scratches, he took care of them… he has been here every day and every night… he didn't even wanted to leave us with you, scared you might woke up and he would not be there…

- Well, it didn't serve him much… she woke up and he's not here… - said Shippo.

- Where is he?

- He went to a nearby village to exterminate a demon. He should be back by nightfall…

- He didn't want to leave, but I've never seen him like that… because you wouldn't wake up, he slowly started giving up on you waking up… he stopped eating, and sleeping… every time you even whimpered, he was already looking at you, there for you… hoping to see you wake up… - explained Miroku. – Then, there was the news of that demon. We wanted to go, instead of him, but as soon as he heard about it, he said "…It could be Naraku, and if it's him, that's the last time we'll heard about his race…" so he wanted to go alone.

- I've never seen those cute small years so bowed, Kagome… not even when you argued with him… - said Sango.

Kagome stayed silent.

- I've hurt him, haven't I?

- Kagome, - Kaede made her look at her. – Kikyo's dead…

Kagome opened her eyes, in surprise, but they quickly turned back to his normal state.

- So it wasn't a dream, hum? She's really gone?

- Kagome? Are you ok? – Kaede asked – What are you talking about, child?

- I've talked to her… to Kikyo…

Kagome explained what had happened between her and the now dead priestess.

- I see… - was the answer of Kaede. – Well, she was right… it really is a beautiful place…

After that, Sango went to bring some food to Kagome, who was starving.

- You've been only drinking water and soups… it's only natural you're hungry…

The morning went by, and by the afternoon Kagome already felt herself with enough strength to raise from the bed. With Sango's help, (of course, Miroku also wanted to help her raise herself, but Sango saw his hand going berserk as soon as he spotted Kagome's rear… so she stated her opinion well demarked on red, in his face… ) Kagome could come out of the hut, sitting herself with her back against the wall, savoring the rays of light of the sun. Her friends sited around her, talking and telling Kagome what had happened after they came back: how Kaede had almost had an heart attack when she saw Kagome like that, how she had made huge pikes of fever , how Inuyasha had barely left her side…

All the villagers were happy to see her again laughing and well. All had been concerned when the young priestess, how they now called her, had been brought over nearly dying. They all had helped out in what they could.

- Sorry, guys… - Kagome said, suddenly from the silence between them. – Sorry for all the troubles I've caused you… can you forgive me?

Sango only smiled and hugged her. It felt so good, Kagome thought.

- Just promise us you'll never do anything like that ever again. That'll be enough…

- Sango's right, Kagome… we're all in this together, ok? – Miroku said, stroking her head.

- Than… thank… thank you...

The sun quickly began to fall, on the horizon. Sango quickly went inside the hut with Kaede , to prepare dinner. Miroku and Shippo went to the woods, to get wood for the fire. Kirara stayed with Kagome, sleeping in her lap while Kagome stroked her fur.

- Hey, Kirara… I wonder when Inuyasha will come back…

Kirara raised her hand, twitching her ear, like listening to something. Then she jumped from Kagome's lap, turning to her full demon's form.

- What is it, Kirara? Is it a demon? – asked Kagome, raising herself. She wobbled and Kirara catch her with her body.

- Thanks, Kirara. But, who is it? – she asked turning to the road that accessed the village. From Kaede's hut she could easily see who was coming. It was then that an idea stroked her head, like a thunder. Kirara wasn't acting all aggressive, as she would be in a situation of battle. Could be a friend… could be…

Sango came out of the hut.

- Kirara? Kagome, what are you doing up! Honestly, I… - she started, but soon stopped.

Kagome wasn't had her eyes fixed on something, and they weren't even blinking…


	4. It's Not A Dream, Is It?

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters. I just own this story. _

_Enjoy!:)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: It's Not A Dream, Is It?**_  
_

Slowly walking in the road that headed to the hut, there was a half demon, dressed in red, with a purple rosary beads necklace around his neck, with long white hair, two bowed small dog-like ears and the most sad expression Kagome had ever seen in someone's face. He wasn't even lifting his eyes, those eyes she loved so much, from the road, and he seemed to not even walk; he looked like he was only dragging himself along the road.

Kagome's heart suddenly grew smaller, seeing him so sad… it was heartbreaking. And then she was sure she could believe Kikyo's words. She could believe he cared about her… he loved her…

She got herself straight and said, in a calm but sweet voice, louder enough to make every single villager notice it:

- Inuyasha!

The small dog-like ears seemed to come back to life, but he still did not look up. He must have thought he had been dreaming, hearing that so awaited voice again.

Kagome smiled to herself, knowing what exactly he was thinking.

- INUYASHA!

It seemed like the time had stopped, frozen in the moment Inuyasha lifted his eyes from the ground and locked them with Kagome's.  
She smiled, sweetly, as soon as she saw those golden orbs, she had longed so much to see, turning from sadness to disbelief and then to hope; and tears start to slowly flow from her eyes.

Inuyasha froze in the middle of the road. He thought he was hearing things, but by the second time his name was spoken, he looked up, slowly because he wasn't expecting anything… nothing…  
Kagome had been the same, that morning when he had left: pale, expressionless, breathing harder and slowly. Too many nights he had been checking up on her, to see if she was still breathing, if she was still there, with him. It was crushing him, the idea of Kagome never waking up, never smiling to him again… Never hearing her voice, never seeing her beautiful brown eyes glowing with the moonlight… That thought killed him… literally.

And then, when he lifted his eyes up, he thought he was seeing things. Blinked once and again, but the image of her was still there.  
It was then that he realized: she was there! She was there, standing at the entrance of the hut, right next to Kirara, smiling sweetly at him, locking her eyes with his and there were… the smell of salt… tears… there were tears in her eyes…

- INUYASHA! – she said again. He saw her saying his name and heard her speaking. And he wished she never again stopped saying his name… ever…

He didn't know he could move so fast; running as fast as he could, without even withdrawing the eyes from her, because he was afraid she could disappear anytime, he had only her in his mind. All the rest was meaningless, if he couldn't get to her… if he couldn't reach her…

The wind suddenly became stronger and Kagome wailed and started to fall, due to her lack of strength. Sango tried to catch her, but someone was faster than her.

Kagome landed right into a pair of arms dressed in red; his arms. She felt them locking herself behind her, grasping her with such strength, such fear of letting her go… she felt her whole body becoming relaxed in his arms, feeling safe, wanted and protected. She felt his head lay down on her shoulder; she felt his hot breath in her neck and near her ear. She shivered and the grasp in which he was holding her became stronger. She then allowed her head to rest against his shoulder and allowed her arms to hold his torso, her hands grasping his fire rat cloth, as if to never let go.

Sango looked at Kirara, who let out a "mew" like saying "we're not needed, now. Let's go?" The demon slayer just smiled and nodded to her little pet to follow her. Miroku and Shippo, who arrived at that same time, just looked at Sango. The monk understood perfectly what her companion was saying with the eyes, and quickly grabbed Shippo under his arm and made a run for the hut.

- But I want to seeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! – the little fox squirmed, before entering the hut and being silenced by both of his companions.

Then, when all was silent, Inuyasha spoke in her ear:

- It's not a dream, is it?

Kagome was surprised. His voice sounded like he was about to break down. She also wasn't any better, trying to control the tears of happiness she wanted so badly to continue to cry.

- No… it's not a dream… or if it is… then we're dreaming together… - she said, smiling lightly.

- Kagome… - he whispered. -… Kagome… Kagome…

- Yes, Inuyasha… it's me… I'm here…

- I thought I had lost you… that everything had ended… that there was no more…

- Schh! It's okay… I'm here… - she grabbed him tighter, to reassure him and also to hold her own tears. He sobbed, lightly.

She had never seen him like that… Inuyasha never cried before… except that one time he had though he had lost all of his friends in a fire, during a battle against the Band of Seven.  
There was a silent between them, briefly.

- Never…

- What?

- Never… never… again…

- Never again? What are you talking about…

- Never leave me… again… stay with me always… please… promise me…

She gulped hardly. That way, she thought, she was not going to be able to hold herself much longer.

- I… I promise…

Inuyasha sighted, and slowly tried to compose himself.

- I'm sorry… I left you… left you alone… again… I won't… won't ever… do it… again…

- It's ok… it's… ok… - she couldn't hold it anymore.

That had been the final trigger. She hold herself on to him and re-started crying.

- Inuyashaaaaa… I was so scared… I thought… I'd never… never… see you… again… I was so scared… I thought you… you wouldn't come… to me… I was… so scared…

Inuyasha slowly stroke her hair, combing it between his hands.

- Schh… it's ok… it's ok, now… I'm here… nothing's going to hurt you, now… I'm here…

- I didn't mean those things I said… I didn't mean to…

- I know… - he said softly. - … I know…

He rocked her back and forth, to allow her to compose herself. Slowly, he began to smile, as he was starting to feel her again: her hair, her smell, her eyes, her breath, her skin, her voice saying his name… all of it told him she was there, she was alive! He thanked all the Gods for that moment, in which he wished time had stopped. Just to stay like this… just a few more minutes…

- I'm so glad to have you back, Kagome…

- Bakaa… - she said, but smiled.

He lifted her head from her shoulder.

- There's something I need to tell you…

- I know… I already know… about Kikyo…

He looked at her, surprised.

- How…? But…

- Inuyasha, I think we'll need to sit down… it seems we have a lot to talk about…

- Yeah… you still haven't completely recovered, have you? – He said, smiling at her. – Let's go inside and…

- No… - she said, holding to his arm. – I… I want to… be alone… with you…

Instantly he blushed and turned to look over her shoulder. "Why the hell now…"

- Inuyasha…

- Y… yes?

- Take me to where Kikyo is. Please.

He looked even more puzzled.

- Wha… what? You mean…

- Please… I want to go there…

Inuyasha said nothing more, as he saw the determined look on her face. Slowly he picked her up, holding her close, and they were off.

Sango came out, looking for them but when she saw them going away she didn't have the courage to talk, seeing how blissful they seemed. Miroku lay on the doorway.

- Have they gone?

- Hum… - she answered.

- At least they get the chance to clarify everything…

- I know. It's just…

Miroku looked at her worried.

- What?

- I'm afraid…

- Of what?

- He might say the wrong words again… and…

- You're afraid this might happen all over again, correct?

She nodded. There were tears starting to form in her eyes.  
Miroku stepped in her direction, placing himself by her side, looking at the sweet couple, walking the road.

- You don't have to…

- Why?

- Can't you see?

She looked at him, confused. What was Miroku talking about? He wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at the road…

- What is it that I can't see?

- They. Are walking the same road…

Sango looked at them.

- There might be hard and tearful times, discussions, hate and sorrow. But there will also be love, tenderness, sharing and giving… that's what a couple is meant to be… You can't put them inside a glass box, trying to prevent them from the worries of the world… only when they experience hardness in life, they will be able to grow up as persons and human beings.

- I had never thought about that… but it looks you're right… - said the demon slayer, smiling lightly. The monk looked at her, with a tender look in his eyes.

- Wh… what? Why are you looking at me that way? – she asked, blushing and adverting the gaze.

Miroku stepped forward and held her against his body. Sango blushed profoundly when she felt her back against him.

- Mi… Miroku! - She said, trying to free herself.

He locked her arms firmly over her belly. She stopped, almost scared by his seriousness.

- What? – she asked to try and break the silence.

- I hope… - he said, lowering his mouth till her ear, speaking softly and giving her shills down the spine. - … we are also going along the same road, Sango…

She blushed even more, if it was even possible. What was Miroku saying?

- What… what are you talking about?

- Sango… - he said. She wished he could stop talking at her ear. She was really starting to feel she could melt away. - … will you talk to me?

- A… ah?

- When you're down, when you feel like crying… can you tell me? I really want to be able to support you and to share my life with you… and I want you to also feel free to share yours with mine…

Sango didn't know what she could say. She was deadly embarrassed, but still she was really happy to know Miroku really wanted her by his side. She smiled.

- It won't be easy, you know?

- What? – asked the monk, surprised.

- But I'll try… to share my life with you…

Miroku smiled and rested his shin on her shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome had already disappeared in the curve of the road, but they stayed there a little more.  
Sango was surprised the monk was not making any move on her. She realized he was being considerate of her, and that, surprisingly, bothered her.

- Hey, Miroku?

- What? – he asked, without moving.

- Congratulations.

- Hum? On what?

- It's the first time you actually are not trying anything on me…

- Yeah… - he said, smiling to himself.

The sun had already almost disappeared, but some rays of light still lingered around there.

- But, you know… I already make my move…

- What?

- It's the first time I've held you so tight… and it just feels right to do it…

- Honestly… - she whispered and smiled - … you're helpless… sometimes you really don't get it, do you?

- What…?

Then it was Sango's turn to surprise him. He didn't know she could turn to face him so fast in his grasp. But she did, and lacing her arms around his neck, planted a long awaited kiss in his lips.

Miroku was stunned. He couldn't believe what was happening. But he didn't stay surprised for long. Closing his eyes he deepened the kiss, letting one hand travel till the back of her neck and let the other slide, until he could pull her close to him by the waist. They stayed there for quite a few minutes, only kissing and hugging, both feeling very fortunate for having each other.

- I thought you didn't like when I did something to you… - he said, panting when both breaked the kiss for air.

- And I don't. It's just… looks I have got used to it… THIS doesn't mean you can do it freely…

- Once in a while? – he asked, hopeful.

She laughed at his expression.

- When I'm willing to, you'll know…

- Like now? – he said, a devious smile in his face.

- Maybe… - she said adverting her eyes from his.

- But I wonder… how could you have changed to the point of wanting to kiss me?

She didn't answer at first, and then said, in a low tune:

- Who told you to make me all fuzzy and melting… saying those kinds of things in my ear…

Miroku just smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, to her surprise. She just smiled at the tender gesture, and placed her head against his shoulder, sighing.

- How I wish they could realize their feelings already…

- They will…

- How do you know?

- Look at us… it took us long enough to be like this…

She just smiled. That was true. Now that she was feeling so safe and loved in the monk's arms, she could hardly believe in what they have been through.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had arrived at the place where Kikyo was buried. They were at the top of the hill where Inuyasha and Kikyo used to talk. From there, they could see the surrounding lands, the small village and the sunset. Gently he put Kagome on the ground and stood right beside her, with her hand locked in his, to support her. Slowly they approached the stone in which was marked her grave.

- This is it…

- Yeah… - said Kagome, looking around – She was right… the place is beautiful, Inuyasha…

They sat and Kagome began to tell him about what happened when Naraku attacked, how she had felt and her meeting with Kikyo. His hand never let go of hers.

- She asked me to tell you that she loved the place you had chosen for her… and that she wants you to be happy… now that her time has come to an end… and that she wanted us to forgive her…

- I- still can't believe it… that you're here… that you've met her… - then he suddenly realized something and shivered from the though.

- What is it? Inuyasha?

- I just realized… how close I were to lost you… Kagome… I…

- Schh! – she whispered, putting a finger upon his lips. – It's okay… I'm here, now… nothing is going to change the fact that I nearly died… but I am here, Inuyasha… you won't have to worry...

Inuyasha placed his arms around her, holding her protectively in his lap. He smiled, contently, when he felt her relax against his chest.

- Hey…

- What? – he asked. By no meanings, he wanted to move from there, in that moment.

- What if we plant some flowers here?

- You mean, in Kikyo's?

- Yes. I think it's the last thing I can do for her…

- It's okay, for me… whatever you decide…

She smiled and tried to move out of his grasp.

- Don't move! – he asked. His tone scared her, because it was the mixture of a warning and a pleading.

- Inuyasha? What's the matter…

- …Please… - he pleaded, in a small voice. – Only for now… stay here… don't move…

She swallowed, without knowing what to say.

- Okay… - she said, in a whisper. – I'll stay.

Inuyasha only held her close. They both stayed in silence until the first stars started to appear in the sky.


	5. Chapter 5 Perfect ly Ruinned Moments

_Hello everyone! _

_For all those that want to kill me or hang me, **I'm really really really sorry for the delay! **_

_If you're still expecting this story to be uploaded, then this is specifically for you guys!_

_I've been very busy with my other fic and I never really got the time to continue this. That and also the fact that I was a bit lost for ideas on How to continue! Sorry!_

_Here is a new chapter, to reward you for the waiting!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Perfect (ly) Ruinned Moments**

There was complete silence around them, and only the stars were shining over them. At their feet, at the village, they could already see the lights beginning to turn up, signaling that dinner time was approaching.

- We have to go back… - Inuyasha stated.

- Yes…

- But I really don't want to… - he said, closing the grasp on her.

Kagome smiled sweetly. Slowly she raised one of her hands and caressed Inuyasha's face, as he slowly closed his eyes at the contact of her skin and her gentleness.

- I also wanted to spend a little more time with you, but… you know what will happen afterwards, don't you?

- Hum? What are you talking about?

- I'm talking about Miroku… you know he can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to our relationship… and Shippo, although he is small, already starts to think… in some things…

- Kagome… what the hell are you talking about? And, besides, what are you so worried about? We haven't done anything _yet_…

Kagome froze in place and Inuyasha immediately gawked in realization to what he had said.

- Inuyasha… - Kagome said in a low but dangerous tune, turning around to meet his eyes. Inuyasha shivered. – What the hell have you been thinking this all time…

- That's… that's not it! That's definitely not it! Besides… you're the one at fault here… - he said blushing profusely. He let go of her and she turned around to face him.

- Ah? Excuse me? What are you… - she said, leaning closer.

- Yes, yes… it's all your fault… you were the one who said you wanted to… to… to be together… alone… with… with… with me… - by the end of the phrase, Inuyasha was blushing , madly and was stuttering on his words.

Kagome took a moment to remember what she had said, and to link it with the embarrassment in Inuyasha's face didn't take her long.

- You pervert! – she said, leaning in to hit him. – You were thinking of that all the time… and I… I … I though you cared… you HENTAI!!!!

- NANI! HENTAI?? Who is the pervert here? You're the one thinking about it…

The next move, well… it wasn't very smart for Kagome to perform, but since she hadn't noticed how close they were while fighting, with Inuyasha practically leaning into her, she just proceed with the flow of the argument:

- That was the LAST THING ON MY MIND! I wasn't thinking about it at all! – she said, defensively.

- Yes, you were!

- No, I wasn't!

- Yes, you were!

- No, I wasn't!

- Yes, you w…

- INUYSHA,SIT BOY!!!

Thank goodness Kagome only ordered it once, or she would have been seriously injured, even more than she already had been.

By the time Kagome commanded him to "SIT", Inuyasha was already leaning so much into her face that he simply pinned her to the ground, under his body.

- Ah! Dammit… - she cursed, when her head hit the floor and she started to lift it up.

- Kusoo… - Inuyasha cursed, opening her eyes to argue with her. – Kagome, will you…

He stopped dead in his tracks. Her face was inches apart his. He was starring directly into those sweet and brilliant brown orbs that he had began to love so much, and he could feel her steady breath upon his lips. If he leaned a little bit more into her, he would land upon her sweet lips and he could take them all to himself… There was a huge blush spreading all over her face and her eyes were showing him how much embarrassed and surprised she was to have him so close to her.

_"Shit… what do I do now? But still, it's good to know she is not completely indifferent to me…"_ he thought quickly. _"Now, what?"_

Only after a few seconds he dared to look to what was below him. And he almost froze up, in embarrassment.

He could feel Kagome's breasts pressed against his chest and he noticed he was perfectly placed between her legs. To tell the truth, Kagome was only wearing a small kimono and with their position, the silk just crept up her legs. He felt himself heating up, and started to feel all hot, mostly in a place that had been perfectly quiet up… until now. The fact that Kagome's breathes sounded more like panting than breathing, and was being released right upon his doggy ears also didn't helped.

Of course that, like destiny wanted them to be even more tortured, Miroku showed up precisely at the moment that, after looking below him, Inuyasha had locked eyes with Kagome again, not moving from their positions.

- Inuyasha do y… - the monk started. But stopped dead in their tracks as soon as he saw them.

Of course that, being the pervert he was, as soon as Miroku saw their flushed faces, their compromising position, and heard Kagome breathings, he had a nosebleed and quickly said:

- You guys can keep on moving… don't mind me… at all… - he said with a goofy grin in his face, sitting beside them, in the floor. – Of course that, if you want me to participate as well, you just ha…

- SHUT UP, YOU OLD GEEZER! – Inuyasha said, hitting him hard on the head after quickly getting up from the top of Kagome.

Kagome sit up, blushing madly, her heart racing at hundreds of miles/hour. The blush was yet on her face and it turned redder as she thought what had happened little minutes ago. She could still feel herself burning up all over her body… how did that just happened? And had she imagined or had she felt Inuyasha pressed against her…

- Kagome…

- Wha… what?– she said, jumping a little from her place.

- Let's go back… - he said extending his hand for her. She took it, although she wasn't directly looking at him.

- Already? – pleaded Miroku.

- Otherwise, we will be late for dinner and… Sango won't like it… - Inuyasha said with a grin.

At the mention of her lover's name, Miroku turned completely worried into getting that everyone was at the table for dinner as soon as possible. However, he still keep getting the lover-birds some of their looks, unreadable but understandable. Inuyasha, however, kept on threatening him with his glare, warning him of a possible slow death.

They were slowly walking, Miroku a few meters ahead and Kagome and him beside each other, slowly walking. None of them told a word, until…

- Inuyasha…

- What? – he answered, uncertain if he wanted to hear her talking right now. He had never been good with words and Kagome knew it. He couldn't really express his feelings, because he had never been allowed to, freely.

- Do you… miss her? – she asked. She couldn't dare face him.

It took some time for Inuyasha to register what she was talking about. Then it struck him: Kikyo.

Kikyo had finally been sent to rest in peace and was not coming back this time. And strangely he didn't feel sad. After all, Kikyo had been a thing in the past that shouldn't have been brought to the future.

He laughed in silence, to himself. What a great choice of words!

By that logic, Kagome was also something in the future that shouldn't have been brought to the past… to be his future!

It was as if he had been finally enlightened. That was the answer he had been searching all along, while being indecisive between Kikyo and Kagome. He couldn't choose because the choice had already been made for him. Whatever happened, Kikyo would always be on his past and because it was there that she belonged. There was no future with her and deep inside he had always known it.

Now Kagome was a whole different story… Inuyasha knew she was more than a friend to him, and was already more than aware that she wasn't indifferent to him. He knew she loved him but after so many battles against Naraku and his demons, he was starting to doubt it.

Inuyasha kept his pace silently walking. Kagome thought that his silence was his answer.

- It's okay, Inuyasha. I understand…

- Wha… nani? – he asked, snapping out of the line of his thoughts. – What do you understand?

- That you don't want to talk about it…

- Are you talking about how I feel about Kikyo's death?

- Yes… I understand that you're depressed and you wouldn't want to talk about…

- Honestly, - he interrupted – I had already thought about how it could be… if she died…

Kagome stayed silent, because she understood that Inuyasha was opening up himself to her.

- I thought I would feel a lot… her absence… - he said, while walking and looking at the shining stars up in the sky – I thought I would feel like crap… empty… and all alone… But I don't feel like that, anymore… strangely, though… I'm okay… I still feel sad, for her… but the fact that it was meant to happen, sooner or later… made me face it in another way… like reality…

- What do you mean?

- Kikyo was never meant to be alive again, after her death. And that's the only truth. What happened with Kikyo – he said, calmly, and letting the words sink in his soul and Kagome's heart – stayed in the past. In mine and in hers too. And she knew it. It was a precious part of our past, and she wanted it to be born again. But by the time she tried, our love had already been tainted by hate and had to be buried.

Kagome nodded, surprised that he had talked so much and about how calm he seemed.

- Kikyo is part of my past too, Inuyasha. – she said – And her death is like…

- A turning point?

- Something like that. – she said, smiling sweetly to him. Both of them hadn't noticed that, by this time, they had stopped and were facing each other.

- The past is the past, Kagome… - he said sweetly, locking his eyes on hers.

- And the future belongs to us!

- Yes… the future… - he said, blushing slightly at the thought of having Kagome by his side. His gaze descended upon Kagome's full lips.

Kagome noticed the blush on his face and was about to ask him what was wrong when they heard:

- Just kiss her already! – shouted Miroku, that had stopped a few meters ahead and was grinning wildly while watching them.

Both blushed profusely at the comment made, but Inuyasha's was redder of embarrassment and rage.

- MIROKU! COME HERE THIS MINUTE! – he screamed while running after the already running monk.

Kagome giggled and follow them back to the village.

After a few minutes, and a few punches in Miroku's head, Kagome and Sango finished making the stew and started putting the dinner on everybody's plates.

- Thank you, Sango-chan! – said a punch-faced Miroku.

- No problem. – she said, smiling at his figure. Kagome had already informed her of the previous situation and the state Miroku would come back.

- Once a baka, always a baka! – said, Shippo wisely.

The three of them nodded in agreement and Miroku sighed sadly.

- So, Kagome – asked Shippo in his childish simple way – have you made up with Inuyasha?

Kagome smiled at him, after a quick glance to Inuyasha, who was still scared of knowing her answer.

- Yes, Shippo. We're okay, now.

To Inuyasha, the word "we" started to sound like a dream come true.

- And are you together now?

- Shippo… - growled the half demon.

- What? What did I do? As if you didn't want to…

- Hey, little runt… you sure you want to die today? Because that's fine by me…

- Inuyasha! Stop being so violent!

- Yes. Haven't you heard Kagome? You only hit me because you're bigger! You old dog!

A vein popped in Inuyasha's head.

- Now, now! Calm down, both of you. Or I'll put you both to sleep outside!

- Yes, Kagome.

- Yes, Kagome.

- Good! – she said, while eating – And yes, Shippo, we are together!

Inuyasha choked on his soup, as well as Sango and Miroku.

- We are?

- You are? – the demon slayer asked while the monk coughed.

- Yes, we are. – she said – We have always been friends, haven't we? So of course that we're still together, even after that fight.

- Oh… - he said. In his mind, Inuyasha looked a little disappointed.

* * *

_Well, tell me what you think about it, honestly!_

_See you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter6 Sensible Ears and Sensible Hear

_Hello everyone!_

_Here is another chapter; I hope you can forgive me for the delay! I ask your forgiveness as I post this brand new chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to put this, but Inuyasha is not my property!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Sensible Ears and Sensible Heart**

After dinner, Sango pulled Kagome aside and they went for a little walk. Meanwhile, the guys cleared up.

Inuyasha rolled Kagome's sleeping bag on the floor and stared at it for sometime.

Shippo climbed upon Miroku's shoulder and asked him:

- Hey, Miroku. Do you know what's wrong with him?

- I do.

- Well, what is it?

- I can't tell you.

- Ne, Miroku! Why can't you tell me?

- It's a secret.

Inuyasha's dog ears perked up at this conversation. He was still deciding whether he should punch Miroku, or Shippo, or both of them when the little kitsune surprised him.

- I wish they could be together… - the little one sighed.

- Nani? What are you talking about, Shippo?

- Why can't Inuyasha just ask Kagome to be his koibito?

Inuyasha blushed deeply and was about to punch the kid when:

- Miroku, do you think I'll ever have a Papa and Mama again?

- Shippo…

- I like both of them, you know? We all feel like a family; you and Sango are just like an aunt and uncle… and Inuyasha and Kagome are like my Papa and Mama…

- You know, Shippo – the monk said, smiling at his innocent speech – things aren't always that simple…

- Are you saying that because you and Sango can't stop fidgeting each other?

- Eh…

- Don't worry, she loves you too… - Shippo said innocently at the monk's blushing appearance. Inuyasha had to control himself so that he wouldn't break laughing at Miroku's shocked expression.

- That's not the point! – Miroku said. He heard Inuyasha's giggles and smirked. – You know, Shippo, Kagome may not be with us forever…

That stopped Inuyasha's laughing. What did he say?

- Nani? Why? Because Inuyasha won't ask her out?

- Also. But Kagome is a really loved and doted girl. And she is a rare sight, in this world.

A vein popped in Inuyasha's head and grew bigger with the conversation.

- That's true! Kagome's the most beautiful of all!

- Yes… - Miroku grinned at Inuyasha's back.

- It's no wonder Kouga wants her to be his mate!

- And there's also that fellow, from her time… I thinks it's name is Houjo-kun… at least she calls him Houjo-kun… enfatized Miroku.

- And then there's Jinenji… he also seems like he loves her…

- Or that fellow that is a direct ancestor of Houjo-kun…

- Oh, Akitoki!

- Exactly! That's the one!

Inuyasha was furious and anxious. Furious because he knew that was Miroku's purpose. And anxious because part of what the monk had said was true.

Kagome was beautifull, he had to admit that much. He had noticed that it was growing stronger, with each day, his longing for her presence.

He was restless if she wasn't by his side. And every time she had to leave for that crazy world of hers, he wanted to shatter the well in tiny little pieces.

Every time Kouga appeared, he simply forgot how to control himself and all he wanted to do was to break the tiny mangy wolf in a painful and slow way.

And Houjo had to learn were his place was in a most "uncomfortable way"; if it wasn't for Kagome stopping him, Inuyasha would have kicked his butt harder for trying to kiss Kagome while she was distracted. Unluckily for him, Inuyasha had been keeping his eyes upon him and saw it coming.

As for Akitoki, well… he had seen the human trying to make advances on Kagome and that had annoyed him more than he expected, because Kagome looked like she hadn't noticed and was laughing along with him and his jokes and attempts.

Couldn't she see what they all were trying to do? Was she blind to how beautiful and honest and pure she was? A temptation for every man they met up along the way?

When Kagome and Sango come back, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. As for Miroku and Shippo, both had brand new bruises.

Inuyasha quickly headed for where he knew the Kaede's smell was coming: the shrine.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Answer/ Review honestly!_

_See you next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7 Counseling with Kaede

_Hello, everyone!_

_Here is another chapter! Am I already forgiven?=(_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Once again, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Counseling with Kaede**

The old lady was praying when he arrived and quickly looked up at the hanyou's presence.

- What's the matter, Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be with Kagome?

- She's not alone. Miroku and Sango are with her. In fact, she's the reason why I came…

- I see… - she giggled. – I suppose you wouldn't be worried about an old lady like me…

- Keh… I knew from the start that you were safe…

- So, Inuyasha… what do you want to talk about? – said Kaede after sitting down on a bench.

- …

- So it's something complicated, difficult…

- I … I… don't know where to start…

- The beginning, perhaps. It would be the wisest choice…

- I realized something… when Kagome was attacked…

- What was it? – Kaede suspected, but said nothing.

- It's been happening for a while, now. But this time, it was bigger…

- Bigger?

- I was afraid… afraid I'd have lost her… when she didn't wake up for all those days, I was certain that all had ended… I couldn't stand seeing her lay there, defenseless and passed out. And then she woke up… and all was alright, again… She was smiling, and walking, and talking and…

- Saying your name, I must add.

Inuyasha went red.

- My name?

- Yes. Oh, come on, Inuyasha! Don't tell me you came here just to tell me that you found out to be in love with her! It's been pretty obvious now.

- I… I know that myself!

- So what is the problem? Are you afraid to tell her?

- … It's not that simple, you know?

- Why? What is stopping you?

- …

- You've told me this far… Are you backing away now?

- No, it's just… - Inuyasha didn't knew how to express the storm in his heart.

- What the heck would change if I told her? – he blurted out suddenly. – It's not like she would want to be with me, anyway…

- How can you be so sure that nothing would happen?

- Well… well… well, look at me! What am I? – he shouted, much to the old lady's surprise. – She has guys like Akitoki… or Houjo…

- Or Kouga…

- Yeah, that one too… - he mumbled, before going on. – They all have a place, where they could stand. Akitoki and Houjo are both human… both are perfect for her… even Kouga has potential to become her mate, 'cause he's a full youkai. Me? What am I? What do I have to give her?

Kaede stood silent, for a few moments. Then she said:

- Inuyasha?

- What?

- Have you ever wondered why Kagome keeps coming back to this Era? Why isn't she in her Era with that guy, Houjo?

Inuyasha stared at the ground. He could feel the intense gaze of the old lady upon him.

- No, not really…

- And have you ever thought why, since that Akitoki appeared, she has never mentioned staying with him? Or even Kouga since, as you say, he is a full fledged demon? He could protect her better, as you may think so…

- True…

- So I wonder, - she said, while slowly getting up – why does that girl keeps coming back to us, keeps protecting us and keeps getting hurt for us? Or should I say… keeps getting hurt for you and keeps protecting you…

She slowly started to walk away, while Inuyasha's brain worked to process that last question.

_"Why indeed?"_ he thought _"Kagome keeps coming back, bringing food and medicine. And when the fight starts, she's one of the firsts that wants to protect everyone! She keeps protecting and saving me… Is it possible that… "_

- Does she love me? – he blurted out, loud enough. Kaede stopped, smirking.

- Why don't you ask her that? – she said, turning around.

- I can't ask her if she loves me! That's…

- Oh, well…

- Wait! – he shouted – How do I… how do I… ask her to be with me…

Kaede smiled because Inuyasha couldn't get redder.

- Is that what you want? What you really want?

He nodded.

- Are you sure?

- Yes.

- You do know that it'll mean taking care of her forever. She'll be your mate…

_Nod_

- You have to be there in good and bad times…

_Nod Nod_

- You have to care and tend to her…

_Nod Nod_

- You have to protect and treasure her qualities…

_Nod Nod_

- … and her flaws, like the mood-swings and ferocious temper.

Inuyasha stared. Then he half nodded.

- Very well, then. The only thing left, now that you have admitted it to yourself, is to ask her!

- How do I do that?

- Just be honest and tell her how you feel…

Inuyasha stared a little while at her, as if meditating her words.

- Thanks Kaede. You've been a big help…

The old lady smiled, a little deviously before saying:

- Just be sure to be careful… after all, Kagome is still young…

- Huh?

- We don't want little Inuyashas running around just yet…

Inuyasha turned red while imagining little ones, like himself, running around him. And he got even redder when he thought about how those mini Inuyashas were made…

- KAEDE ! – he shouted, while the old lady hurriedly went down the steps from the shrine.

* * *

_Well, once again, tell me what you think!_

_See you next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8 Don't leave me!

_Hello everyone!_

_Here is another chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S- I hope I am forgiven!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Don't leave me!**

Inuyasha hurried back to the group and when he arrived, all of them were already asleep. He landed softly at the entrance of the hut, and entered.

Kirara lifted her head and directed her red orbs to meet him. Inuyasha made a sign to assure her that everything was okay. She went back to sleep.

Inuyasha approached the sleeping bag, where Kagome laid asleep. But, as soon as he sat down, Kagome was opening her eyes.

- Inuyasha?

- Sorry. Did I wake you…

- No. I just had my eyes closed. I was waiting for you…

- Why?

- I couldn't sleep… I felt restless…

He smirked.

- You're used to sleep without worries when I'm around… what will you do – he said, more quietly – when I'm not around?

Kagome jerked up at his words, and to his surprise she raised herself and flinched at the pain. Inuyasha laced, immediately, his arms around her, to hold her.

- Easy now! – Inuyasha said – What are you getting all worked out for?

- What did you say?

- I said why are you getting all worked…

- Not that!

- Then what?!

- Why did you say you were going away?

- I didn't say that!

- Yes, you did! You just said "when I'm not around"…

- Idiot! That was just a suggestion, it wasn't true! – he said angry.

Kagome felt her heart calm down a bit and slowly relaxed into Inuyasha's embrace.

- So… you don't intend to leave me…? I… I mean… us? – she asked, blushing.

He also blushed. The conversation with Kaede came back to his mind, but he didn't wail. His grip on Kagome only increased to a soft grasp and he lowered his forehead to touch Kagome's.

- Only if you want me to… do you want me to leave? – he said, asking and staring deeply into those chocolate brown sweet orbs.

Kagome blushed even more, but didn't advert his gaze. It seemed like they were lost in each others eyes.

- No, I don't want you to leave… never leave me… don't leave me alone, Inuyasha… - she said, softly. Inuyasha didn't needed to, because he could perfectly hear her, but still he lowered his head, as if she was telling him a secret. However he did not advert his eyes from hers.

- I don't intend to…

- I'm so glad… I wouldn't make it if you weren't there, Inuyasha… - she said and and sighed.

- … And you?

- Me?

- Are you going to leave me…? – he asked, afraid of her answer.

Kagome stared into his eyes. Her heart was fluttering like a little bird in his nest… she felt so safe there… how could she ever let go…?

Unfortunately, Miroku turned around in his sleep at that moment and, afraid they were spotted Inuyasha reluctantly turned away from Kagome. She giggled, as Inuyasha lay her on her sleeping bag.

- What's so funny? – he asked, looking at her sideways.

- You! – she said.

Inuyasha blushed but said nothing. Kagome took the chance to move herself, so she was laying with her head on Inuyasha's legs, and smiling to herself.

At first, the hanyou went stiff but then he felt himself relax by her presence and her fragrance. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Kagome closed her own and felt, surprised, Inuyasha's hand lingering on her hair, caressing it softly.

- That feels nice! – she sighed.

- Keh… I know that…

She sighed again and Inuyasha took a deep breath.

- Kagome?

- Nani?

- I want to ask you something…

- What is that?

- Tomorrow. Could we go out, on a walk? Just… us?

Kagome's eyes shot open and fixed themselves on Inuyasha's. And she could see that among other feelings, doubt was presented as long as fear.

- Sure. – she said, blushing. – But why?

- I've got something to talk to you about… in private…

- Hum… okay. I'll go with you… - she yawned and smiled.

- Great! – he said, relieved. – Now go to sleep!

- Okay…

He stared at her, while she fell asleep, for a while, then he closed his own eyes too. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for him…

They woke up almost at the same time, but Inuyasha was the last one. Kagome was looking at him, in a sweet and gentle way, when he opened his eyes.

- Good morning… - she said.

He blushed as soon as he spotted her watching him with that kind of look.

- Goo… goo… good morning…

- Did you rest well?

- Yeah. I believe I've slept all entire night…

- You haven't slept like that in a long time, have you?

- That's true… up until now we have been having to keep on guard every night.

- I don't sense any jewel shard around here… do you smell Naraku?

- No… at least not near here…

- I believe this time he won't come out of hiding so early…

- You've injured him pretty badly, this time… even so, I can't let my guard down every time…

- But still you can relax around us a little… I've already told you a million times you're not alone anymore…

Inuyasha stared at her. She was still in the same position she had gone to sleep but he didn't mind. Her words were of the most importance to him, and that last phrase was completely true for him. He wasn't alone… he still had friends and…

- Kagome, let's go!

- Huh? Now? Don't we have to tell Miroku and Sango that we are going out…?

- No! There's no need for them to know!

- But…

- Kagome, it's just us… please…

She could see he was serious and that he meant to be alone with her… whatever the matter was…

- Okay, but I need to change…

- As for them, - Inuyasha said, looking at their remaining friends a sleep. – I'll believe they'll understand…

- I don't know why you have to be so secretive about it, but so be it!

Kagome changed her clothes when Inuyasha left the hut and met him outside. She was wearing a light green dress that stopped slightly above her knees, that was clutched on her shoulder by one strap only. Her hair was falling upon her shoulders and she was wearing her pair of brown shoes.

Inuyasha blushed; seeing her in a dress like that was still too much for him…

- What's with the dress?

- What of it? My school uniform was ripped, remember? I can't wear it now!

- Okay, okay… just… just… don't let anyone see your panties!

She blushed too. She hadn't thought of that; if they were going to a far place, Inuyasha would be carrying her on his back. But the truth was that the last time she had been home, she had forgotten a few pieces of clothes and was short in jeans.

- Well, I run all around in my uniform and the skirt is much short than this, do don't complain…

- … let's go… - he said, motioning for her to come closer.

As she approached and was about to ask about where they were going, Inuyasha swooped her into his arms and jumped in the air, much to her surprise.

* * *

_Well, comments please!_

_See you next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9 Talk Things Through

_Hello everyone!_

_Hoping to be forgiven, right now (I know, sometimes I can't even stand myself: I look like a parrot!)=P, I post a new chapter!_

_Once again, I don't own Inuyasha or his characters!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Talk Things Through**

Meanwhile, in the hut, Sango was waking up when she felt a bit of weight on her left side. She slowly started to open her eyes and saw that the weight belonged to Miroku's right arm that was crossed on her waist. Surprisingly, she felt him completely still and she smiled.

- Looks I can still trust you… but how the heck have you… come near…?

The answer was in Kilala. The big cat had just placed herself as the pillow of the couple and meow to her owner when she eyed her.

- Was it you?

The big cat nodded and made another meow. Sango looked around; Shippo was still soundly asleep but Inuyasha and Kagome were missing. Lady Kaede, however was already awake and around the fire in the hut. The demon slayer blushed like madly when she noticed what the ancient woman might have thought of them.

- Lady Kaede… I'm sorry, it's not what it looks like…

- Oh Sango, dear… don't mind me… you are both young and healthy… and you love each other so much… it's okay…

- No, it's not… anyway, where are Kagome or Inuyasha?

- I asked myself the same question, when I woke up… but since Inuyasha left his Tetsaiga and Kagome hasn't taken her backpack… I think it's time for them to settle and talk things through… we might have a surprise, today…

The lady got up, passed by them and picked up Shippo, who was still asleep.

- If you don't mind, I'll be taking him… I believe there is still one couple that could talk things through…

Sango blushed when the old lady watched her intently and smiled a short, small smile. Soon after the lady went out, Sango turned to look at Miroku and saw Kilala watching her intensively.

- Do you think it is the right thing? For us to be together…?

The large cat nodded and lifted herself from the ground as Sango put a pillow under the monks head. Then the cat made a small meow and left the hut as well.

- Thank you, Kilala, Kaede-sama… I also think it's alright… to be with him… -she said, while caressing his sleeping face.

Miroku's eyes flinched for a second as Sango slowly and timidly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Then he seemed to relax and murmured something against her lips. She stepped away a little from him and heard more clearly what the monk was whispering, in a low and sweet tune.

- Sango…

She smiled a little but stopped as she felt his hand "come to life". Instead of being mad, she blushed because that single caress had made her shiver. Or was it when he said her name?

She didn't know that her heart could beat so fast. She was about to take the plunge… it was now or never…

- Miroku…

- …

- Miroku… wake up… - she said, while pressing her lips against his forehead this time.

The monk slowly opened his eyes and stood froze for a minute while he realized the position he was in: both of his arms laced around Sango's waist, one of his hands at her rear, Sango's head so near his, her breath against his skin… and her smile… her smile…

- WHAH! SORRY SANGO! –he said, as quick as possible, trying to retreat from her. But then it were Sango's arms that were around him and that wouldn't let him get out. – I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, I SWEAR! I WAS ASLEEP AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HUT, I KNOW I WAS!

- It's okay… - she said, giggling. – You don't have to excuse yourself like that…

- N… n… no?

- No. I know whose fault was.

- Inuyasha?

- No. He left early this morning, with Kagome as it seems…

- Oh… where did they go? – Miroku asked, as he noticed that they were both alone in the hut. Somehow, that made him uncomfortable… he wouldn't be able to hold himself if Sango was there, at his mercy…

- Don't know…

- And Shippo and lady Kaede?

- They went outside. – she was still looking at him. She couldn't be surprised to see he was holding back to touch her any further than he had already. She smiled at him; if he was not going to go…

Sango slowly lifted one of her hands to his face, caressing it softly. Miroku first stared in disbelieve and then surrendered to that caress.

- I'm sorry, Miroku… I think I won't be able to hold back much longer…

- What… what are you talking about…?

- I've come to realize that what you were proposing me wasn't a lie. Was it?

- No! Of course not, Sango! If you'd be… be my side…

- Well, then there is one condition…

- Name it… - he said. He thought that he must be in paradise, for having Sango there like that.

- You can look at other women, because I know you can't help it! All men can't! But, even if they seduce you, I want you to promise me… I'll… I'll be the one you give your heart to… no one else can have it, ok?

Miroku stared at her in disbelief. Had she… had she really said that? Without thinking, he launched himself forward, pushing her against his body and kissing her hard and deep.

- Sango… Sango…

She merely smiled and caressed his hair.

- Sango… I'll give you that… I'll give you my heart, my soul and my body… I don't want anyone else than my Sango… only my Sango can make me this happy …

- Miroku… - she said, with tears in her eyes and embracing him. She was so happy…

After a few more kisses, Sango was resting against Miroku's torso sighing happily. He, of course wanted more than just a few kisses but, for now, he was completely satisfied with having her within his arms.

- You know… I was afraid you'd reject me…

- What? Why?

- Well, because I am what I am, a womanizer… I'm not fit to become your husband… you're too precious for me…

- Shut your crap! – she said, looking straight at him, in a tone that sounded angry, even though she was smiling. – That doesn't matter, to me…

- Are you sure?

- Yes.

- How can you be that sure?

- I'm … not that sure… but I'm in love with you! So I want to give us a chance…

Miroku smiled.

- I love you too, Sango…

She crawled up him, placing her hands on his chest and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Miroku's hands reacted on instinct and came to live, one of them placing herself in Sango's neck and the other surrounding her back.

The kiss was full of feelings and she was slowly giving in. Miroku's hands were giving her the most pleasurable senses, and she knew, in some remote part of herself that they were going too far…

- I love you, Sango… - Miroku said, while he rolled her over and rested his head on her shoulder. He wasn't on top of her, as she understood; he was placed beside her, with his arm over her belly, pulling her to himself and breathing slowly in her shoulder. – I really do… that's why…

- That's why, what? – she said, smiling lightly while she played with the strands of his hair.

- That's why, for now… this is more than enough… I won't force you to anything… and I'll wait for the right time… and hopefully, you won't change your mind until then…

Sango sighed softly and said:

- Don't worry… I won't…

* * *

_See you next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10 I love you as a half demon

_Hello everyone!_

_Well, for today I'll stop posting here!_

_This is already the 6th chapter I'm posting today, so that you can have a great time reading it!_

_I would also want to thank the reviews I had on my first four chapters: really, if it weren't for you guys, this fic had already been forgotten! I'm just sorry you had to wait this long!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Once again, Inuyasha or his characters aren't my property!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - I love you as a half demon**

A few miles away, the half demon was jumping fast from tree to tree, carefully though, making sure no harm came to the precious "cargo" he was carrying on his back. Kagome had her warms carefully wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, and the half demon couldn't be happier than that.

- Kagome, do you feel alright?

- I'm okay, don't worry about me. Is the place this far from the village?

- We're almost there… you'll see it worth's the trouble to get there… - he smirked.

Kagome smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply.

She felt so safe there, like in no other place in the world.

She didn't care where they were going, as long as she was with him. She knew that he, better than anyone else, could protect her and her trust in him was absolute. She knew that, though she was completely in love with him, he didn't felt the same way. Kagome strongly believed that Inuyasha cared for her as a young sister was cared for by her brother. They were friends and their friendship transcended time, and race and all the other feelings. She was always there for him, when he needed her and he… well, he tried his best to be there for her.

Kagome entrusted him her most precious possessions: her heart and her trust. And Inuyasha had been a good keeper of both… at least until now. Despite all the discussions and bitter words said between them, there was always some sort of medicine to mend the wounds they inflicted each other.

Inuyasha landed on a branch, only to regain his balance to jump to the next one and Kagome, lulled by the movements of her eternal protector ended up taking a small nap.

Inuyasha smirked when he sensed her breathing slowing down. "_It's better this way, then the surprise will be even bigger!_" he thought.

A few moments after, Inuyasha came to a halt and let the shadows of the forest behind him. They had stopped because they had arrived their destination. The sun was already at his highest point in the sky and so Inuyasha moved to the shadow of the only tree existent in that green field.

- Kagome… oy! Kagome! We're here! – he called her, as he placed her against the tree roots.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha's smiling face.

- We're here? – she asked, sleeply.

- Yes.

She got to her feet and looked around. And gasped.

The place she were she was standing was absolutely gorgeous.  
It was a plain and wild field, slowly descending towards a huge waterfall and a round and sapphire river that flew from there in the direction of…

- This is the river that flows to Kaede's village! – she exclaimed.

- Right. This is where it pours down from the mountain. His nascent is just upwards the waterfall.

Kagome looked around. They were below the only tree in that tree-less meadow and all around them there were small blooming flowers: roses, and jasmine and aromatic herbs were perfuming the air. Kagome could also see daisies and other savage flowers around them, appearing behind a bush or blooming between a couple of rocks. She could hear the birds and the air was fresh as it could be… it was…

- This is heaven, isn't it? – she asked, looking around marveled.

- You like it?

- I love it! – she shouted, spinning around to meet him. – It's wonderful, Inuyasha!

He stared at her, surprised with how big her smiled looked. When she had spin around, the sun had shined on her hair and Inuyasha had caught his breath. She was just too much beautiful… too much beauty for him…

- Inuyasha? You okay?

- Hum…? Oh… oh! Me? I'm great! – he said, nervous.

- Well, now that I've already seen the place… you can tell me what is bothering you… what you wanted to talk to me in private…?

- Oh, that… yes, I… I think I… I can… - he stuttered.

- So, go on! What was it?

She was leaning against the tree, contemplating the surroundings and smiling calmly. She felt completely relaxed around there and in his presence.  
Meanwhile, our dear hanyou was fighting against himself. The advice of Kaede had already crept up his mind but, at the same time, he was truly afraid about what could be her answer.

"- _So I wonder, - she said, while slowly getting up – why does that girl keeps coming back to us, keeps protecting us and keeps getting hurt for us? Or should I say… keeps getting hurt for you and keeps protecting you… (…)_

_- Does she love me? – he blurted out, loud enough. Kaede stopped, smirking._

_- Why don't you ask her that? – she said, turning around. (…)_

_- How do I do that?_

_- Just be honest and tell her how you feel… (…)"_

He gulped.

- Kagome…

- Nani?

- There was something I have to talk to you about.

- What is it?

Inuyasha sit, facing the waterfall and Kagome took that as a hint, and choose to sit herself too.

- Kagome, why do you keep staying with me?

- Eh?! What the hell is that question?

- Just answer…

- How am I supposed to answer that? I stick with you because I want to!

- But you're human… and I'm… a hanyou…

- You… what have you been thinking about? No, I mean… what have you heard that made you thought like that…?

He took a deep breath and started to talk, while Kagome kept a close listening to what he was saying:

- When you were wounded… I was really afraid I'd lost you, Kagome. And it was nothing compared to what I felt when I heard Kikyo was hurt! It was much more constricting, as if my whole body was being pulled into a great big black hole…. Suddenly I couldn't breathe properly and the only thing I could see was your blood and your face, submerged in pain… all because I'd left you…

- Inuyasha, it's okay. I know why you left now, Kikyo told me…

- But still, it's not okay! Can't you see? I'm always leaving you behind! – he said, angry and furious at himself.

- Inuyasha… - she said, in a low tune, visibly surprised by his behavior.

- Then, when you were being treated, I couldn't stop myself from wondering if that would have happened if only this once I hadn't gone and see Kikyo. If just once I could do something… right… I couldn't sleep, or eat, or rest; I didn't wanted to leave your side, ever again. Still I felt so angry… I still am angry at myself for never being able to decipher why your actions made me so restless… and why the whole in my heart seemed so big… too large to be completely filed. Then I started to despair, as I saw you weren't waking up… the single thought of you sleeping forever was something that made me completely froze in panic… and day by day, I wanted you to wake up, to shout at me like always, to say something… even to sit me!

She giggled at the last sentence. Inuyasha looked over her; she was his Kagome again, laughing, breathing, talking… being herself once more. The sound of her laugher was like the sound of music to him.

- Do you still want me to?

- To what?

- Say the word.

- … if you want to, after all I do deserve it… don't worry, I won't complain…

Kagome smiled and lifted her hand. She slowly placed it against his face and he closed his eyes, grateful for her touch. His ears captured the sound of her movements, but he still didn't want to open his eyes. Then he felt her arms sneaking around his shoulders and he went still. Was she really hugging him?

Kagome didn't knew that she could act so bold, but she liked it. Since Kikyo's definitive rest, she felt like she could finally open herself more to the man she loved. Slowly, she pushed his shoulders, guiding his upper half to lean against her upper half, which was leaning against the tree. Inuyasha landed softly on her lap, where she started to comb gently his hair.

Inuyasha was asleep. It was the only explanation he founded to be with Kagome in that position, in that way… only in his dreams things looked so calm and peaceful between them. He was completely embarrassed to be in that position, that was true. But still, he would give up everything to stay like that forever: hearing the birds around him, feeling Kagome's warmth and her fingers combing his hair, feeling her slightly faster heartbeat… was she also embarrassed by doing this? He smiled slightly at that thought… and then he heard Kagome talk:

- Inuyasha… can you stop thinking like that?

He opened his eyes, looking at her who was staring at him from above.

- You haven't lost me, and I'm still in one piece, you see? I don't want to see you suffering like that. It's true that you left me for Kikyo and… well, that doesn't matter anymore, because I now know the true reason why you left me. I was sad, that much is true… but now everything has come to be placed in his rightful place… so stop thinking about that.

- But, Kagome… why do you keep staying with me? I'm not a full fledge demon or a human. I don't have a place in this world and I have to fight for one every day. Even so…

- Even so, I'm still staying with you, demon, human or half-demon! That is… I'll stay with you for as long as you want me around… - she said, blushing. Then she adverted the surprised hanyou's gaze and stared into the distance.

- Kagome…

- I told you, didn't I? That time at Kaguya's castle?

- Eh…?

- I like the way you are now. I love you as a hanyou, Inuyasha.

* * *

_I hope you guys have enjoyed this, so far! And wait (im)patiently for the next chapter!_

_See you next chapter!_


End file.
